


Jordancoln Bondage Fortnight

by StreetDevilRider



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up!, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom MAle, F/M, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, Maid Roleplay, NO FEMDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Pet Play, Poletied, Prison roleplay, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic bondage, Rope Bondage, Secretary Roleplay, Strappado, Student/Teacher Roleplay, Submissive Female, Suspension Bondage, Tribal Captive Roleplay, Watersports, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDevilRider/pseuds/StreetDevilRider
Summary: 14 chapters of Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato on their honeymoon, doing some lovely BDSM!Chapter 1 - CuffsChapter 2 - PoleChapter 3 - CrossChapter 4 - Crotch RopeChapter 5 - SuspendChapter 6 - StrappadoChapter 7 - PonyChapter 8 - MaidChapter 9 - PrisonerChapter 10 - DetentionChapter 11 - SecretaryChapter 12 - TribeChapter 13 - PetChapter 14 - Romance
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Girl Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

"OK Lincoln. This is the biggest moment of your life. Bigger than winning the eagle competition. Bigger than putting away every single hooligan and enemy away for life. You are getting married to the love of your life since you were eleven." Lincoln Loud spoke looking in the mirror of his dressing room.

The years went by and Lincoln had changed a lot since he was 11. The now 23-year-old white haired male Loud was now standing at a clean 6ft, his white hair now reaching his shoulders. His overbite had been fixed and thanks to some health advice from his sisters, he now had a build similar to a gymnast, with a lithe six pac, toned arms and build thighs.

Right now he was in a tuxedo getting ready for his wedding.

They were 11 when they became a couple and faced everything together.

They were 12 when they won the eagle competition

They were 14 when they won the National Dodgeball tournament, cementing their fame.

They were 16 when they became the King and Queen of the Spring dance. (Chandler was screaming in rage and despair.)

They were 18 when they graduated and earned the title "Beloved Couple of RWH"

They were 19 when they entered college on both athletic and art scholarships.

They were 22 when Lincoln proposed. She was shedding tears of joy. Soon the whole town found out and they threw a big party in celebration for the two's engagement

Now they are 23. Both graduated with top honours and now are getting ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

The door soon opened and his best friend Clyde was there, in a similar tuxedo.

"Hey Linc, you ready?"

"Yeah...Can't keep Jordan waiting." He said as the two walked off to the main hall, passing a sign which said

The wedding of Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato"

Along the way he saw the rest of his crew dressed smartly and his dad, who was crying tears of joy.

"My boy is now a man…" He said before bursting into tears and hugging his son for dear life.

"It's alright Dad. Now let's go! Don't want to leave my wife-to-be at the altar." Lincoln said as he went to the altar where he is going to take the next step in his life with his lover.

Humming a tune to herself, Jordan Rosato began fitting into her wedding gown. The 23-year old had grown into a beautiful young woman. Years on the dodgeball court had caused her body to fill out greatly with toned thighs, athletic curves and a pair of perky D-cup sized breasts. She became head cheerleader in high school and got into college riding an athletic scholarship.

She even cried when her lover of 12 years had proposed to her. She never shouted yes as loud as she had and the party which was thrown when the town found out was the biggest bash in the century.

There was one issue involving Jeffery trying to kidnap Jordan saying that He should be with her...but he forgot about the many people who 'escorted' him off. Hell, Tetherby tried to kill Lincoln at the party for revenge but Lincoln managed to knock his cane away and proceeded to beat him up so hard, he was paralysed from the waist down.

Currently, Tetherby is in prison, serving as the prison punching bag for what he did.

"You look beautiful, honey" An older voice spoke and she turned to her mother.

"Thanks. I still can't believe this is happening" She mumbled in happiness.

"I had the same feeling when I married your father. Now let's go. Can't keep the groom waiting." She said, taking her daughter to her father.

The older gentleman looked like he was going to break down in happiness as he took his daughter's hands.

"My baby girl…" He choked

"Don't worry daddy. I'm still your daughter." Jordan said, tears pricking her eyes. Soon the Rosatos went to the alter, where Jordan was going to begin the next stage of her life.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The two lovers met at the altar and were enthralled by their outfits. They said their vows which moved the hearts of their families and the whole town and when they said "I do" they kissed with so much passion, everyone could've sworn they saw a red string connect, symbolising their married bond.

Now they were in the reception, dancing the night away. First was the bride and groom and everyone was happy and in bliss with Jordan and Lincoln moving to the music, Lincoln's strong arms around her waist, while Jordan had her arms around his neck, both are moving in time with the music with their eyes firmly locked on each other.

Soon it was the parents' turn with Rita dancing with Lincoln and Jesse dancing with Jordan. After a while, the best man and maid began saying some embarrassing stories as well as wishing them good luck.

Soon the two lovers boarded the limousine, with their parents giving them tickets to a luxury hotel in Los Angeles.

When they got off the airplane, they were in different clothes. Lincoln was in an orange shirt with the top button opened, showing a silver chain with a guitar-shaped locked around his neck, blue jeans and a pair of white trainers while Jordan was wearing a tight yellow blouse which hugged her curves and was unbuttoned revealing a decent amount of cleavage and her heart-shaped necklace, a pair of curve-hugging jeans and white high heeled sandals.

By the time they got to LA, they began to go around and take in the sights before making their way to the hotel. When they got there, they immediately realised that the hotel they were at was a 'love' hotel! Filled all sorts of toys and devices for loving couples to live out their own fantasies. Jordan and Lincoln couldn't believe it! Their parents must want some grandbabies to spoil.

Then again, they did have a kink for bondage: Lincoln being the dom and Jordan loved being the sub.

Closing the door, they explored what it contained before getting close. They had lustful gazes as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Shall we get started?" Lincoln whispered to his new wife

"Let's have some fun…" Jordan replied in a lustful tone.


	2. Cuffs

"So what shall we do first?" Lincoln asked. The two separated to do some thinking

"How about we start small and use the handcuffs?" Jordan said, as she went to grab a towel.

"Sure. But where are you going?" Lincoln asked. But he then began to blush when Jordan began to unbutton her blouse, pulling it over her head which in turn caused her breasts to bounce.

"I'm gonna take a shower. It was a long flight and I was sweating like a pig." Jordan said, smirking a bit as she bent down to take off her pants, showing her ass to Lincoln who began to feel very uncomfortable in his pants. Her voice soon began to take a lustful manner "You're welcome to join, if you want..." she cooed pressing her large bust against his chest. Lincoln stiffened at the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest.

"N-Not yet. Let me get everything ready, then we'll start." He stammered. Jordan just shrugged

"Suit yourself" and she, made her way to the bathroom, swaying her hips with each step before closing the bathroom door slowly, but not before giving a seductive wink to Lincoln as the door closes and the lock clicks, causing Lincoln breathe out in exasperation.

"What a woman..." he muttered, before going to get everything ready for their first night.

Looking through Jordan's clothing, he began to pick out which clothing she should wear. Rummaging through the various articles he decided on a short-sleeved yellow button shirt with an iron starch collar, a pair of blue denim jeans and her white high-heeled sandals.

He then grabbed a pair of yellow leather handcuffs with a large clip-on chain link, then a yellow and white beaded secretary necklace with the ID case clipped to it. The card in the case had a picture of Jordan and had some details on it

**Name: Jordan Rosato-Loud**   
**Age: 23**   
**Height: 5ft 12inch**   
**Breast Size: D**   
**Dom: Lincoln Loud**

Additionally, it said "My name is  ** Jordan Rosato-Loud ** . And I am the love slut to  ** Lincoln Loud" **

He then grabbed a thin collar with a metal ring, placing it on the bed then went to check on a video camera and a normal camera on the storage pace and memory on both.

Finally, he grabbed a pair of ankle-cuffs with a chain that was 9 inches long. He laid the chosen items on the bed, admiring his choices.

"Now I need to do is wait for her to come out of the bathroom." He said as he began to strip out of his clothes. Just as he took his jeans off, he heard purring behind him. Turning around the sight made him blush. Jordan was leaning against the doorframe, completely naked with no towel in sight. The only thing that she had on was her heart shaped necklace which was nestled in between the valley of her breasts.

"I am loving the sight I'm seeing" She mumbled as she sauntered to him, swaying her hips. When she reached Lincoln, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare chest against his, causing him to flush red at the touch. Steeling himself, he placed his arms around his waist and returned the seductive look.

"Someone's been rather naughty...I cannot wait to punish you like the whore you are." He growled playfully. Moving a hand to his crotch, Jordan rubbed it playfully

"Well, how about you get showered first...I want to surprise you with the outfit you chose for me" she replied back

"And when I finish, your ass is mine for the night" He said squeezing her firm ass with his hand.

"Oooh, Master...I await you punishing me." Jordan purred as she separated to get changed while Lincoln went into the shower.

Jordan soon began with the shirt first, buttoning it so that it was slightly tight around her chest area and it hugged her curves. She left the top three buttons open so that her lovely cleavage could be shown. She then put the jeans on, sucking in as the tight fabric slipped onto her legs, sticking to them like she had glue on her thighs.

She then grabbed the collar, thinking if her beloved should put it on or she should wait. Luckily, the bathroom door opened and she flushed red and she glazed over at the sight of her husband in just a towel, showing his lean six-pac and scars from their childhood.

Thetherby, Chandler, Jeremy, The Stancos and the rest of their enemies were now prey to the rest of the prison.

Getting into just a pair of sweatpants, he grabbed the collar and with Jordan moving her hair out of the way, he fastened it around her neck.

"Now then' Lincoln went to grab the handcuffs, unbuckling the cuffs 'shall we begin?"

Jordan nodded eagerly and held her wrists out in front of her. She felt the hand of her husband grabbing her left wrist and placing it into the yellow leather cuff, fastening it with the buckle before doing the same with her other wrist. Turning her around, Lincoln then grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back, placing the clip-on chain through the two D-rings and bringing her wrists closer together, securing them in position.

Lincoln then began to massage her wrists  asking, "Not too tight, are they?"

Jordan looked over her shoulder and blushed at her cuffed wrists behind her back, fingers overlapping them. "No. T-They could be a bit tighter, though" She  stammered and Lincoln tightened the buckles, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation. She then felt her ankles being cuffed by the ankle cuffs.

Turning around, Lincoln eyed the cleavage of his cuffed wife. Her cuffed hands really made her chest more prominent as they forced her breasts to stick out a bit. Jordan saw this and stood straight, causing them to bounce a bit which made Lincoln's cheeks flush red as his pants felt a bit tighter.

Gathering his nerves, he gently forced Jordan to her knees and the blonde woman looked up to her husband with love in her eyes. Lincoln held her chin in his hands who looked at his cuffed wife with a lot of love and a hint of lust.

"Now that I have you in a more flattering position, are you willing to give up your freedom to become my personal slave?" Lincoln asked in a commanding tone

Jordan licked her lips in anticipation "Yes. I am willing to become your slave." She replied nodding in a meek tone. She enjoyed doing a bit of roleplay when she was like this.

Lincoln then smirked as he continued. "I'm warning you, if you choose to accept this, then you will have to tend to my sexual needs whenever I ask you."

Jordan shook her head in barely contained lust. "I don't care. My body is for you to have your way with no matter how humiliating it is."

Lincoln smiled as he held out the secretary necklace by the beads, making the gap large enough to fit around her head. Jordan lowered her head so her husband could fit it around her neck

"Then by my authority, you are now my own personal slave for the rest of your life." He announced, putting it around her neck, slipping the beads underneath the collar and the badge hanging from the middle of her breasts.

Grabbing her left arm, he guided Jordan to a mary-jane mirror that showcased her whole body.

"Well...what do you think?" Lincoln asked.

Jordan began to twirl, the ID necklace swinging with each sway. She soon turned around and saw her cuffed hands, flushing at the sight. She then sauntered up to her husband, swaying her hips with a half-lidded stare in her eyes and began to rub sensually against him.

"Please, take me and punish me, Master..." She whispered into his ears. Something must've triggered in Lincoln because he grabbed Jordan by her ID necklace and pulled her into his chest, breasts pressing against him and his hand squeezing her tight jean covered ass, causing her to moan.

"Oh, I will...' Lincoln began in a deep tone, but then he went to the video camera and turned it on as well as grabbing the photo camera, priming it to take photos '...But first, I want to immortalize your form for as long as I live. So, let's take some photos you lovely bondage model".

Jordan blushed at the praise but she walked in front of a white back front, swaying her hips and smirking when he blushed.

" _ I am so going to punish her for teasing me"  _ Lincoln thought as he turned the camera on. "OK honey, first of all I want you to just stand up right, facing the camera." He ordered, priming the camera. Jordan stood into position, her back straight, arms behind her back in cuffs, showing her cleavage to the lens. Lincoln primed the camera and took a few photos.

"Now, turn your head to your left shoulder. Picture it like a prison mugshot and you are a new prisoner." He ordered. Weird comparison but he couldn't think of anything else. Jordan turned her head to her left shoulder and Lincoln took the photos.

"Now turn your body to the left" Jordan did that and he took the photos.

"Now get on your knees and give me your most lust-filled look you have. Tilt your head to your right shoulder to pull it off." Jordan did just that and she tilted her head, showing her eyes in a half-lidded fashion and she began to lick her lips as Lincoln took the photos.

"Now have your back facing the camera while you are on your knees. Look over your shoulders and pull off that previous look" He said and Jordan shuffled on her knees so that her back was facing the camera. Looking over her shoulder, she pulled the same look as last time and Lincoln took the photos.

"Now on your feet and bend down. I want to capture your cleavage on the screen." Lincoln ordered as he grinned when Jordan got up and bent over at a 90 degree angle. Her cleavage was in full view and her ID necklace was hanging from her neck. Lincoln took the photos but he did have a slight nosebleed.

Lincoln, after wiping the blood off his nose, grabbed a chair and had ordered Jordan to take a seat, thrust her chest out and cross her legs. Jordan did just that and pulled the same seductive look.

"You little seductress...How about you lie on the side of your head with your ass in the air?" Jordan nodded at the idea and done just that: Bowing down and placing the side of her head onto the floor and sticking her ass in the air. Lincoln got a close look as he zoomed in the camera to the ass area and began to take more photos.

"I think that's enough photos." Lincoln said as Jordan got up and approached her husband.

"Well can I see the photos?" Jordan asked in a curious tone.

"Of course.' Lincoln said as they both sat on the bed. 'Wanna see how well you turned out?"

Both lovebirds began to scroll through the camera, gazing at Jordan's cuffed form. They were easily impressed and horny.

"Master..." Jordan breathed out, face red from seeing her pictures

"Yes, Jordan?" Lincoln replied in the same breathy tone, face also red.

"Can we continue?" Jordan asked as she began rubbing her body against Lincoln's side, mentally cursing that her hands were currently cuffed behind her back. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand reaching her right boob and began to squeeze it, causing Jordan to moan. He didn't say anything but instead grabbed a leash, clipping it onto the collar's ring. He then pulled her to her feet and marched her to the camera.

"Now then, let's start the video." Lincoln said as he set the camera to record.

"Hello everyone. This is Lincoln Loud and to all of you perverts, doms and S & M masters/lovers...I would like to present a series of bondage videos. Recently, I got married' He showed the ring on his left ring finger. '...and I want the opportunity to show you the lovely woman who became my bride."

Pulling the leash, he got Jordan to walk in front of the camera, presenting Jordan who was sporting bright red cheeks and her hands still cuffed behind her back.

"This is my lovely new wife, Jordan Rosato-Loud.' He said, presenting his cuffed wife to the camera. 'She is 23 years old, standing at 5ft 12inch, and has a D-cup breast size." He explained, twirling her slowly like she was a mannequin. 'She is an all-star for the national gymnastics, captain of the Royal Woods dodgeball team and is a part time model for several sports magazines."

Lincoln's eyes soon took a more devious turn as he pulled her closer, putting his right hand on her right breast, squeezing it. "Right now, I have currently made her my personal slave and right now she is in trouble for disobeying her master." He said in a deep tone, squeezing her left ass cheek. "Now I have to re-teach her the meaning of discipline. Now then...please tell the audience who are you and what you are now.

With a red face, Jordan breathed out her response. "My name is Jordan Rosato-Loud, and I am the love slave to Lincoln Loud."

Squeezing her ass harder, Lincoln ordered her to continue.

"I am nothing but a dirty, filthy, degenerate whore who is addicted to the taste of your cock...Master"

"Good. Now, I'll have a better look at your beautiful figure. But first...that filthy mouth needs to be sealed up." He then grabbed the yellow ball-gag from the top of a table, dangling it in front of Jordan's blushing face.

"Open up and say Ahh!" he crooned. Jordan opened her mouth, allowing the rubber ball to be pushed past her teeth, buckling it behind her head and under her hair.

"-is -eels –eird...(This feels weird...) Jordan mumbled from behind the gag

"You'll get used to it. Now then...let's start analyzing." He said in a joyful tone.

Grabbing her leash, Jordan was forced to take a few steps forward to the front of the camera, allowing Lincoln to get a full view of her body.

"Wow...you definitely have grown into a fine woman over the years..." He muttered causing Jordan to blush

"-ank –ou,-aster!" (Thank you, Master!") She mumbled from behind her gag in a joyful manner.

"Can you turn around 180, so I can see the rear?" He asked as she nodded, turning around to reveal her toned, muscular ass, covered by the pair of tight jeans giving  an impression that they were painted on. Deciding to be bold, she positioned her cuffed wrists to her lower spine, placing them on top of each other than sticking her ass out, giving it a little shake. Lincoln decided to be extra bold and secured them in a horizontal position with his belt. Now her arms were stuck in a psuedo box-tie.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave a seductive look as Lincoln placed his hand on her ass.

"Nice...she's tightly cuffed and her butt is really prominent..." he swooned rubbing it gently before...

SMACK!

Jordan moaned a bit from the spank, which Lincoln noticed.

"Oh? You like that? Such a dirty girl..." He muttered before spanking in the same area again, causing her to moan again.

"-Ank -is –irty –ore, -Aster, -please" (Spank this dirty whore, Master, please...) She mumbled and Lincoln continued to smack her bottom. Ten spanks on each cheek, causing Jordan to feel wet around her clit.

Turning her around, Lincoln then began to squeeze her breasts, which lead to Jordan to drool over her gag.

"Best of all are these developed funbags. Now wonder you became the most popular girl back in high school." He said, remembering how a lot of the boys would blush when she walked around the school, slightly waying her developing hips.

It sorts of irked them that she was taken but they heard the stories of those two sweethearts since they were kids.

Plus they were afraid of their families...

Jordan was in a state of bliss as Lincoln continued to squeeze her breasts. They may have done some groping when they were 16 but now they were married...it felt more surreal and comfortable...especially with their BDSM fantasies coming to life.

Soon, Lincoln decided to bring her closer, her gagged lips close to his.

"Now, I think I'll show one more bit of analysis..." He said with half-lidded eyes, as he put a finger under her chin, causing her to blush bright red.

"-at –r –ou –oing, -aster?" (What are you doing Master?) she asked but Lincoln simply captured her lips in a deep kiss, causing Jordan to melt into his embrace...while in cuffs so she couldn't embrace him, but who cares?

When they broke the kiss, Lincoln took the gag out of her mouth, allowing her to breathe and stretch her mouth.

"Thank you for removing the gag, Master." She said in a loving tone

"You're welcome, my pet. Now' Lincoln forced Jordan to her knees and began to lower is pants, revealing his cock standing at 9 inches with a 3 inch width. Lincoln definitely wasn't a small boy then and he isn't one now. Jordan eyed the cock and began to lick her lips in anticipation.

"Now I want you to suck me off. Feeling you up and your cuffed form is making me horny." He said with a lustful gaze.

"I'll suck your cock for you, Master." Jordan said, still eyeing the cock in front of her, licking her lips as the sight of the long piece of meat waiting to be sucked. She began to slowly lick the tip of his penis slowly, allowing Lincoln to feel some pleasure from his cock tip being licked by her tongue. Deciding to be a bit bold, she wrapped her dainty lips around the head, sucking it gently like a baby would to a mother's chest, causing Lincoln to moan in relief from the treatment she's giving him. She stopped sucking to look at him in a loving gaze.

"Does that please you, Master?" Jordan asked

Lincoln's reply was: "Don't you stop sucking now, slave. It was just getting good."

Jordan giggled and resumed sucking her love's cock, slowly taking in more into her throat, watching her lover's eyes become more relaxed as his breathing became deeper. Deciding to be bold, Jordan deepthroated the cock and sucked harder, causing him to groan even louder. Lincoln then grabbed her head and began to forcefully move her head back and forth down on his cock, causing more saliva to cover the long piece of meat. She then began to use her tongue to lather it with saliva, keeping her mouth open as her tongue rubbed against the penis with enthusiasm, covering it in her spittle.

However, Jordan became confused when Lincoln pulled her head away from his cock then forced her to her feet.

"Master? Why are you...?" Jordan was cut off with a kiss from Lincoln.

"I want to reward you for your service.' He said as he uncuffed her wrists and ankles as well as removing the belt. He still held onto the leash though. 'But first...strip down to just your bra. This part is required for your clit to be exposed. I'll be busy arranging something with the bed."

Lincoln grabbed the ankle cuffs while Jordan began to strip out of her clothing. Using the middle pillar in the headboard, he began to wrap the long chain around it, wrapping it twice before weaving in-between the chain, forming a makeshift knot. He then grabbed two smaller pairs of handcuffs and attached them to the stands near the leg board.

Turning around, his heart stopped at the sight of his wife's near naked body, who was currently stretching her arms to the top, causing her breasts to bounce a bit, along with the ID badge around her neck. Shaking his head, he grabbed the leash forcing Jordan onto the bed.

"Lie against the headboard with your hands behind your head and spread your legs." He ordered and Jordan did just that, though she was confused as to why. She got her answer when she felt the cold steel of the cuffs by the head board and Lincoln began to cuff her ankles to the pillars of her bed

"L-Love? What are you do-MMPH!" Jordan couldn't get a word in as Lincoln put a finger to her lips.

"SHHH...now for the final preparation...do you trust me?" he asked

Nodding nervously, "I-I do..." she muttered but she moaned when Lincoln began to squeeze her left breast

"I do...what?" He asked, still squeezing the breast.

"I do, Master!" She moaned out. Lincoln smirked at the response and began to cuff Jordan's wrists to the headboard, causing her to whimper at the cold steel on her delicate wrists. He re-gagged her with the yellow ball-gag he had used earlier

"Now then...let's have some fun."

Lincoln began to rub two of his fingers against her clit and judging by how wet she already was, she was ready to be taken. He then inserted his fingers into her, causing Jordan to moan and jolt, the sound of chains rattling through the air as she fidgeted with her hands.

"That feels good, right?" He whispered in a low tone, fingers pumping. Jordan moaned but nodded her head in ecstasy.

"You'll love this...Time to taste the Rainbow..." Lincoln muttered as he began kissing her neck, before planting soft kisses down her body getting closer to his destination.

"Hmm?" Jordan mumbles, face already redder than a tomato and covered in sweat from being felt up earlier and the blowjob she gave him. She saw what her husband was doing and her eyes widened as soon as his tongue reached the destination. She began to struggle within her bonds, trying to brace herself for when it happens, chains clinking in the air.

Suddenly...

*SLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordan moaned loudly into her gag, drool covering the rubber ball. Lincoln's tongue had pierced her clit so deeply and sucked into her. She arched her back and the cuffs had gently cut into her wrists from the sudden movement.

Panting, Jordan felt the gag being removed, allowing her to breathe.

"Damn...that was amazing..." Jordan breathed out.

"I know. I guess doing some research had paid off." Lincoln said. He then pulled a seductive look.

"So...want to go all the way?" He asked in a deep tone

Jordan then put on the same look. "I'm cuffed to the bed, aren't I? Take me...Master."

Lincoln lined himself up and said just one thing: "Here's to our first day of our honeymoon going right." And he thrusted his length into Jordan, causing her to gasp from the large cock being inserted into her clit.

Lincoln stayed in place so that she could get comfortable to his length inside her, but he did place a few soft kisses on Jordan's lips as she produced slight tears of pain and joy from finally having tied the knot with her childhood sweetheart.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked in a worried tone. His love was crying, why wouldn't he be worried.

"I'm fine. Just...so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, tears still streaming.

Lincoln smiled gently, brushing his hand through her hair.

"I'm happy to."

Lincoln then began to thrust at a snail's pace, allowing Jordan's vagina to feel the girth of the cock currently inside her, causing Jorda to moan in happiness and relief. With each thrust, Lincoln had one hand on her breast, kneading it gently while another one was on her thigh, rubbing the smooth skin. Soon he began to alternate his hands, all the while peppering Jordan's face with kisses.

Wriggling her hands from within the cuffs, she had gotten Lincoln's attention.

"Hey...so how about you make my tits bounce?"

That caught Lincoln off guard, but he was a bit excited.

"Really?"

Jordan nodded, thrusting her chest towards him, the sound of chain-links crinkling in the air. Lincoln decided to pick up the speed a bit, causing Jordan's breasts to bounce. Jordan was moaning from the treatment. This was heaven, especially when Lincoln placed his hands on her tits, squeezing them with each thrust.

"Master...harder!" Jordan moaned in a state of bliss. Lincoln obliged and began to thrust at a faster rate, grunting as he continued to shag his wife. He even began to spank her thighs every once in a while.

"Master...! I'm gonna cum!" Jordan yelled out

"Me too! Shall we do this together?!" Lincoln bellowed

They both nodded as the pressure began to build up and they sealed each other lips with a kiss as they exploded from the cum.

Both began to pant from exhaustion as Lincoln managed to exit out of Jordan's clit, flopping on to his back like a fish out of water, next to her.

Looking at each other with a tired gaze, they laughed before kissing each other on the lips.

"That was one crazy ride, wasn't it honey?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah' Jordan agreed, rubbing her wrists after she got uncuffed from the headboard. Right now, they were in the covers wrapped in each other's embrace, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow..." Lincoln muttered, sleep overtaking him.

"Yeah..." Jordan yawned. "Shall we sleep?"

Lincoln didn't respond as he nodded off. Jordan just snickered before nodding off on his chest.

The first day of their honeymoon...ended with a bang.


End file.
